


Terrible Things

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [111]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Cisco Centric, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Pain, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The visions never end well.





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/771841.html?thread=100943873#t100943873) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

He comes back to himself with a sickening jolt, head spinning at the sudden change from the blue tinged darkness of a vision to the blindingly bright lights of Caitlin’s lab. There’s a headache just starting to creep in the edges of his awareness, making him feel a little like his head is stuck inside a beating drum.

“Cisco, are you alright?” Caitlin asks. He turns to see her hovering anxiously only a foot or so away, obviously worry creasing her brow as she tries not to crowd him.

He attempts a placating grin, wincing a little internally as it only makes everything hurt worse. All he wants to do is scream, No, it’s never going to be alright, because he’s tired of seeing his friends in pain or dying, tired of being the only one who experiences all these terrible things in the horrible privacy of his own mind. Instead he just nods and ignores the pounding in his head.

“Course,” he says, throat a little raw. He thinks he may have been holding in a scream. It wouldn’t be the first time. “I’m always ok, aren’t I?”

Caitlin’s return smile is a little weak, but she doesn’t argue. Physically, he knows, she won’t find anything wrong with him after one of his visions, even the most awful ones. Mentally and emotionally, it’s probably a very different story. But that’s for him to deal with on his own. He doesn’t want her to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
